Recaída
by NatssY
Summary: -Me duele –susurró House." Oneshot. Teoría del final de la sexta temporada. Sin spoilers.


**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: no hay. Todo lo que ocurre en el fic son suposiciones y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad (e intuición) xDDDDDD

**Resumen:** -Me duele –susurró House.

**Comentarios:** Una teoría sobre el final de la sexta temporada.

**Dedicatorias:** a mis tres zorras particulares. Os quiero, putens.

.

NatY

'

_**RECAÍDA**_

'

Llegó y tocó en el timbre de uno de los vecinos para que le abriese la puerta principal. Una vez dentro del portal, empezó a costarle más caminar. "Que esté aquí", no paraba de repetir para sí misma.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, pero no oyó respuesta. Volvió a tocar mientras agitaba nerviosamente la pierna, haciendo que el ruido del tacón resonase en todo el pasillo. Nada. Usó el último recurso y se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la llave del marco de la puerta, pero se sorprendió gratamente al no encontrarla allí. Frunció el ceño.

-House, sé que estás ahí. ¡Ábreme! –gritó. –Ábreme o tiro la puerta abajo.

-¿Qué te crees, Superwoman? –lo oyó decir desde dentro. Estaba segura de que, aunque sólo fuese ligeramente, House estaba sonriendo cuando dijo esa frase.

Cuddy se quedó en silencio dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de la amenaza. Al final, optó por otra más convincente.

-Llamaré a los bomberos y les diré que es una urgencia.

-No te atreverás –amenazó House desde dentro de su "antigua" casa.

-No me tientes, House… -dejó caer con un tono que le dio miedo hasta a ella misma.

Y como por arte de magia –o de Gregory House—, la puerta se abrió.

'

'

Cuando entró ya no estaba a su alcance; volvía a estar sentado en el sofá. Observó brevemente lo vacía que estaba la casa sin el piano y las guitarras, y pensó que las cosas debían ir muy mal para que House estuviese allí. Dio un par de pasos, temerosa por lo que se pudiese encontrar, pero suspiró al verlo en un estado normal. Con los ojos cerrados y una barba de más de cuatro días, pero sobrio. Y como si de un radar se tratase, lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue en la mano que no paraba de frotarse el muslo derecho.

Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal… Wilson se iba a odiar. Y ella también.

-Estábamos preocupados –comenzó con tono tranquilizante y sin mostrar toda su preocupación.

-Pues ya podéis dejar de estarlo –contestó él sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de frotarse la pierna.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, fingiendo no saberlo.

-El burro por tu casa –respondió con un tono que, por un segundo, le recordó al House de siempre.

-House –lo llamó obligándolo a mirarla mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sofá-, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas dos días sin venir a trabajar, no has pasado por tu casa y no contestas a nadie…

-Estoy en mi casa –masculló con los ojos ligeramente rojos.

-No, ya no.

Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le respondiese y se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de derrota al no recibir respuesta, pero reaccionó al oírlo gimotear. Lo miró y lo vio agarrándose la pierna con fuerza mientras en su cara estaba reflejado lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-House… -lo volvió a llamar mientras bajaba un "peldaño" y se sentaba en el sofá, casi a su lado.

-Me duele –susurró.

-¿Mucho? –preguntó inocentemente, llevando su mano al hombro de él y consiguiendo así que la mirase.

-Demasiado para soportarlo sin calmantes –sentenció con un tono que dejaba entrever de sobra lo que estaba pensando.

-House –reclamó su atención mientras no paraba de negar con la cabeza— no puedes…

-¡No puedo qué! -la interrumpió, más alto de lo que quería sonar, sin parar de frotarse la pierna.

-¡No puedes volver a caer! –exclamó, fuerte.

-¡¡Me duele!! –gritó él como única contestación mientras sacudía el hombro para que ella quitase la mano de encima y se levantaba.

-¿Por qué ahora, a ver? –le recriminó, levantándose ella también. -¿Por qué llevas meses bien y ahora de repente te duele de esa manera?

-¡Yo que sé! –respondió sin parar de caminar por el salón.

-¡Tienes que saberlo! Sabes de sobra que parte del dolor es psicológico. Sólo eso explicaría esto.

-Si has venido a psicoanalizarme, lárgate por donde has venido.

-No he venido a psicoanalizarte –contestó, siguiéndolo con la mirada-, vine porque llevas dos días sin venir a trabajar y…

-Pues si has venido a que vuelva para pasar consultas, olvídate y puerta –replicó, señalando con el bastón la salida.

-No quiero que vayas a pasar consultas.

-Entonces, ¿qué cojones haces aquí? –preguntó furioso.

Cuddy suspiró y cerró los ojos, cansada de todo aquello. Respiró varias veces y volvió en sí cuando lo sintió justo enfrente de ella. Confesó.

-Estaba preocupada –contestó, casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió, sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos todavía ligeramente rojos por el dolor.

-Porque… -tragó saliva.

-Por qué –repitió House un poco más alto, dando un paso hacia ella.

Y no pudo contestar.

-Deberías irte –pidió sorprendentemente serio.

-Será lo mejor –reconoció, agachando la mirada. –Si no te importa, avisaré a Wilson de que estás bien.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a dar un par de pasos, alejándose de ella. Ella caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la volvió a cerrar al oír a House gemir con angustia, levemente apoyado en el sofá.

-¿Has tomado algo suave para el dolor? –investigó, aún con la mano en la manilla.

-No –respondió sin girarse-, no he querido…

Se calló, sabiendo que no hacía falta que acabase la frase para que Cuddy lo entendiese. No quería meter un pie por si acababa metido entero.

-Te voy a dar un par de ibuprofenos –dijo mientras llevaba una mano al bolso- y esperaremos una hora a ver si hace efecto, ¿vale?

House se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

-No te he pedido tu ayuda –alegó, intentando hacerse el duro.

-Si tuviésemos que esperar a que pidas ayuda… -masculló, consiguiendo que House sonriese ligeramente por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Fingió ignorar como él la observaba casi sin pestañear y fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso para las pastillas. Se sorprendió al ver que todavía circulaba agua por las tuberías, pero lo disimuló bien y se limitó a llenar el vaso, aunque sabía que House hacía mucho que había dejado de necesitar agua para tomarlas.

Volvió al salón y le dio el agua y la pastilla.

-¿Te importa si llamo a Wilson para decirle que estás bien? –preguntó mientras él se las tomaba.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y volvió a beber otro trago. Luego dejó el vaso en una de las mesitas, se sentó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

'

'

No habían sonado ni tres tonos cuando Wilson cogió el teléfono.

-¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Sí.

-Gracias a Dios… ¿Dónde está?

-En su antiguo piso.

-¿Y qué demonios hace allí? Bueno, da igual, voy para allá.

House abrió los ojos y estiró el brazo para llamar su atención. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No qué? –vocalizó ella sin llegar a decirlo en alto.

-Que no venga –dijo House de igual modo.

Cuddy hizo un gesto pidiéndole explicaciones, pero House se limitó a volver a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Cuddy? –llamó Wilson, al ver que nadie hablaba.

-¿Y qué le digo? –le preguntó ella a House, ignorando a Wilson.

-La verdad –dijo House en voz alta.

-Wilson, no vengas –le pidió, sin saber muy bien qué decir después.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –parecía totalmente sorprendido.

Cuddy miró a House, buscando su aprobación. Éste asintió.

-Porque no quiere que vengas.

-Pero… Yo no… -se oyeron varios suspiros al otro lado del teléfono. –Está bien. Pero dile que no se va a librar de la charla cuando vuelva –gritó, consiguiendo que tanto House como Cuddy sonriesen. –Lisa –susurró, esta vez.

-Dime –susurró ella también, ante la curiosa mirada de House.

-No le hagas daño –le rogó James.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, segura de que Wilson sabría interpretar su silencio.

-Llámame cuando salgas de ahí.

-Lo haré.

Colgaron el teléfono a la vez.

'

'

Llevaban casi una hora en el salón, ambos sentados en el sofá por la falta más de muebles. Aún así, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para mantener las distancias, ya que cuando él se movía, ella se alejaba y viceversa. Miró su reloj por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Puedes irte si quieres –refunfuñó House, ante el gesto.

-No quiero irme –le increpó ella.

-Y, ¿por qué narices miras tanto el reloj?

Cuddy suspiró antes de dar la respuesta.

-Quiero preguntarte si estás mejor, pero no sé cuánto tiempo esperar para hacerlo.

House hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Estoy mejor.

-¿Estás mejor? –celebró.

-Ajá.

-El ibuprofeno funciona, entonces.

-Pero no sé si estoy mejor por las pastillas o porque tú estás aquí –confesó, mirándola con cara de resignación.

Cuddy giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la sorpresa.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas –afirmó House, refiriéndose a los dos y cada vez más incómodo por lo que acababa de decir.

Y despertando del letargo, una Cuddy sonrojada centró su vista en la mancha en forma de guitarra de la pared durante los siguientes 15 minutos.

'

'

Ojeó a su alrededor.

-Se hace raro ver el piso vacío –comentó Cuddy para mostrarle que ya se le había pasado el "shock".

-En nada volverá a estar lleno. Lo primero, una tele y el piano –sentenció él, intentando quitarle importancia.

-¿Para qué quieres un piano aquí si ésta ya no es tu casa?

-No lo era, pero lo vuelve a ser.

-¿Desde cuándo? –resopló, pensando que no obtendría una buena respuesta.

-Desde que Wilson me ha pedido, amablemente –ironizó- que me vaya del piso.

-¿Qué? –gritó Cuddy completamente anonadada.

-Vaya, veo que no te lo ha contado.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-La semana pasada. Sam se va a vivir con él.

-No sabía nada –reconoció.

-Lo intuí por tu grito de hiena –intentó bromear.

-Entonces vuelves aquí…

House no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te buscas otro piso?

-¿Por qué debería? –replicó él, seguro de que aquella sugerencia tenía un fondo.

-Bueno, no sé…

-Dilo –exigió House.

-No creo que volver aquí te haga bien, House –confesó.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes por qué –lo cortó ella.

-Supongo que no…

Y Cuddy esperó por una continuación que nunca llegó.

'

'

En pleno silencio, el móvil de House empezó a sonar.

-Pensé que lo tenías apagado.

-Lo encendí. Total, ya me habéis encontrado –explicó, poniendo cara de "me pillasteis".

Miró a la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Pareció pensárselo, pero al final rechazó la llamada y lanzó el móvil al sofá, entre él y Cuddy.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando volvió a sonar.

Ella observó, de reojo, que lo llamaban de su oficina. Él volvió a rechazar la llamada.

-Deberías cogerlo. Están bastante perdidos en el caso –reveló Cuddy.

-Pues que se encuentren.

-Además también están preocupados por ti y lo sabes –proclamó.

-Esta vez, deben solucionarlo ellos –fingió que ignoraba su comentario. -Deben aprender a volar sin mí.

-Eso está bien. Pero, ¿podrías tú volar sin ellos? –cuestionó Cuddy, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

10 minutos después, volvieron a llamar y House rechazó la llamada, apagó el móvil y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus tejanos.

-Yo no vuelo –dijo, mirando impávido a la pared.

'

'

-¿Quieres algo? –lo invitó Cuddy, levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo algo en mi propia casa?

-Bueno, ya que no lo ofreces tú… -sonrió. -Tienes… -contabilizó, abriendo un par de cajones. -Agua rica y saludable.

-¿No tienes nada más fuerte? –bromeó él.

Cuddy abrió varios armarios más, hasta que encontró algo que le sirviese en uno de los de abajo.

-¿Lejía? –ofreció, intentando aguantar la risa.

-Mejor me quedo con el agua…

Cuddy agarró el mismo vaso que House había utilizado para beber las pastillas y lo llenó de agua. Primero bebió ella y luego se lo ofreció a él, que se levantó, bebió y volvió al sofá.

Lisa, sin embargo, se quedó apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Estoy cansada de estar sentada –explicó.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras –le volvió a decir.

-Deja de insistir, House. No me voy a ir.

-¿Por qué no? No entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –gruñó Cuddy.

-Tú fuiste la que dijiste que nunca hubo ni habrá nada entre nosotros –masculló, odiando repetir aquellas palabras.

-¿Y te lo creíste? No creas todo lo que diga, House. ¿Esto te parece nada? –argumentó señalando a su alrededor y a ellos mismos.

-Esto no es lo que quiero –reveló.

-Y, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó inocentemente, sin pensar en lo que él podía decir.

House la miró fijamente y se pensó si contestar la verdad.

-A ti –reconoció, finalmente.

-Yo… -balbuceó Cuddy, anonadada por la respuesta.

-Tranquila –la interrumpió, evitando que ambos pasasen el mal trago una vez más. –Lo entiendo. Simplemente, te cansaste de esperar.

-Es que tardaste mucho en llegar –intentó bromear ella.

Decididos ante aquel arranque de sinceridad, se observaron intentando leer en los ojos del otro todo lo que no se decían. Segundos después, ambos sonrieron con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza, conscientes de que no ponerse de acuerdo parecía ser su sino.

'

'

Un rato después…

-¿Crees que Wilson es feliz con Sam?

-Yo los veo bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz, Cuddy?

-Lo intento. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Pero él no contestó. Asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue.

Cuddy alcanzó a verlo entrar en el baño.

'

'

Cuando llegó al salón, Cuddy volvía a estar sentada en el sofá. Él aprovechó para mirarla así, por última vez, antes de que ella se diese la vuelta. Porque una vez dada la vuelta…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –regañó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y poniéndose de pie, mientras señalaba a la vicodina que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tú qué crees? –se mofó House.

-¡Me habías dicho que ya no te dolía! –exclamó.

-Y no lo hace, pero volverá. El dolor volverá.

-No tiene por qué.

-¡Siempre vuelve! –gritó, exasperado.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerte esto? –murmuró, esta vez.

-Porque me vendisteis los cambios como algo bueno y resulta que son una puta mierda.

-Dijiste que has cambiado, House.

-Y lo hice, pero, ¿de qué me sirvió? Al menos, de esta manera, el dolor será más llevadero.

-No puedes hacerlo...

-Lo que no puedo es seguir fingiendo que no me importa –confesó, mirándola a los ojos.

-House…

-Cuddy –la cortó. –Tú mereces ser feliz. Mereces intentarlo.

-Inténtalo conmigo –suplicó, en un arranque de valentía.

-Lo intenté, pero llegué tarde –proclamó, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho.

-House… -sollozó, acercándose más a él.

-Lo siento –susurró, justo antes de meterse la pastilla en la boca.

-¡No! –gritó Cuddy, agarrándolo de la mandíbula con las dos manos y apretándosela para que no tragase. –No lo hagas. Sabes que todo está aquí –interpeló, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de él.

House no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarla.

-Por favor. Por favor… -rogaba Cuddy, sin parar. –Podemos salir de ésta, House. Por favor.

'

Un simple roce de labios.

Un roce de labios fue suficiente para que todos sus mundos se volvieran al revés y sus sentidos dejasen de advertir algo que no fuese el otro. Un roce de labios que le chillaba que sacase esa pastilla de la boca y la tirase por el retrete, porque si no las que se irían por el retrete serían sus casi vanas esperanzas. Un roce de labios que así como llegó se fue, consiguiendo que los sentidos se dispersasen de nuevo y el dolor que ya creía olvidado regresase con más furia que nunca, como si se empeñase en recordarle con toda su cólera que aquello, al fin y al cabo, sólo había sido un simple roce de labios.

Un simple roce de labios…

'

Abrieron los ojos a la vez, cada uno deseoso de ver en la mirada del otro lo que estaban buscando, pero ninguno lo encontró.

Y House tragó la pastilla.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer a borbotones sobre el rostro de Cuddy, que negaba con la cabeza sin parar, expresando los mil "noes" que no era capaz de decir. Le soltó la cara con una suavidad que sonó a despedida y sin mirar atrás, salió por donde había venido.

'

'

Ya en el coche, fue capaz de sacar el móvil y llamar.

-Ha recaído –se limitó a decir, para después colgar y conducir hasta su casa sin dejar de sollozar un solo metro.

'

'

Y en su propia casa, sentado en el sofá, House descubrió que lloraba cuando notó un sabor que no era agrio en su boca; lágrimas que le daban el único punto salado a su amargura.

Porque estaba seguro de que lloraba por el dolor, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de saber por cuál.


End file.
